Delbert Vult-R
Delbert Squawk Vult-R is a vulture, who carries a stick in his mouth. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky (great friend) *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *The Twin Bunnies *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Griffer Feist *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey (firm friend) *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles *The Cheela-Hartendela Family *Bunce Ferretito *Tingo Dingo *Lynda Woodella *Boston Loves *The Honey-Gin Family *Lola Caricola (love interest) Gallery (Weapons) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with a pistol gun).png|Delbert (with pistol gun) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with two lightsabers).png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with two lightsabers) igniting his saber staff with one blade..png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (blue blade) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with two lightsabers) igniting his saber staff with the other blade..png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (green blade) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with two lightsabers) igniting his first saber..png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (red blade) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with two lightsabers (a red one and a saber staff (two blades (one green and one blue)) igniting his saber staff.png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (blue and green blades) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with two lightsabers) igniting his first saber and first blade of his saber staff..png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (red blade and blue blade) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with two lightsabers) igniting his first saber and second blade of his saber staff..png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (red blade and green blade) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with two lightsabers (a red one and a saber staff (two blades (one green and one blue)).png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (one red, one blue, and one green) Gallery (Weapons) (Stick) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with fake cigar) (with a pistol gun).png|Delbert (with pistol gun) (with cigar) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with fake cigar) (with two lightsabers).png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (with cigar) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with fake cigar) (with two lightsabers) igniting his saber staff with one blade..png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (blue blade) (with cigar) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with fake cigar) (with two lightsabers) igniting his saber staff with the other blade..png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (green blade) (with cigar) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with fake cigar) (with two lightsabers) igniting his first saber..png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (red blade) (with cigar) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with fake cigar) (with two lightsabers (a red one and a saber staff (two blades (one green and one blue)) igniting his saber staff.png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (blue and green blades) (with cigar) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with fake cigar) (with two lightsabers) igniting his first saber and first blade of his saber staff..png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (red blade and blue blade) (with cigar) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with fake cigar) (with two lightsabers) igniting his first saber and second blade of his saber staff..png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (red blade and green blade) (with cigar) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with fake cigar) (with two lightsabers (a red one and a saber staff (two blades (one green and one blue)).png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (one red, one blue, and one green) (with cigar) Gallery (Poses) Mr Delbert Vult-R (in green trunks with red and yellow stripes).png Mr Delbert Vult-R (pyjamas).png Mr Delbert Vult-R (winter suit).png Gallery (Poses) (Stick) Mr Delbert Vult-R (pyjamas) (fake cigar).png Mr Delbert Vult-R (in green trunks with red and yellow stripes) (fake cigar).png Mr Delbert Vult-R (winter suit) (stick).png Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Disguises Mr Delbert Vult-R (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Mr Delbert Vult-R (secret agent) (stick).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) (stick) Delbert Vult-R (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Delbert Vult-R (Stick) (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (stick) (Spy Fox 3) Mr Delbert Vult-R (Geppetto).png|Geppetto (Blue's Big Costume Party) Mr Delbert Vult-R (Geppetto) (stick).png|Geppetto (stick) (Blue's Big Costume Party) Mr Delbert Vult-R (Mad Hatter).png|Mad Hatter (Home on the Range) Mr Delbert Vult-R (Mad Hatter) (stick).png|Mad Hatter (stick) (Home on the Range) Mr Delbert Vult-R (Aladdin).png|Aladdin (The Little Jungle Boy) Mr Delbert Vult-R (Aladdin) (stick).png|Aladdin (stick) (The Little Jungle Book) Mr Delbert Vult-R (pool and snooker champion).png|Pool Champion (Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach) Mr Delbert Vult-R (pool and snooker champion) (stick).png|Pool Champion (stick) (Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach) Mr Delbert Vult-R (Doorman).png|Doorman (Mouseyrella) Mr Delbert Vult-R (Doorman) (stick).png|Doorman (stick) (Mouseyrella) Poses No20190407 005213.jpg|Delbert eats a Jawbreaker Trivia *He carries a pistol gun and two lightsabers (one red lightsaber and a double bladed saber staff (with one blue blade on one end and one green blade on the other end)) and also carries a fake stick in his mouth and will always carry it in his mouth during other spoofs in other movie spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are in The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He is also attracted to Lola. Inspired by: *Lucky the Vulture (The Jungle Book) *The Vultures (The Jungle Book) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes